I Do
by TheMidnight7
Summary: After a decade of ups and downs, the wedding of Noctis and Luna finally happened. OneShot! Some SPOILERS included!


**A/N: It's so good to be finally back in , been so long before I wrote again (I'm more of a reader that a writer but I do love writing) . It's actually my first time writing a FFXV fanfic and I do hope I get them in their character. This has not been beta-read so I do apologize for some mistakes and feel free to be the Grammar Nazi. Do tell me if they're OOC and I'm accepting constructive criticism.**

 **What can I say? I'm literally one of those loyal fans from the beginning of FF VERSUS XIII to FFXV (Virtual cookies to old and loyal fans like me) and to those new fans, I hope you love the game as much as I do despite its flaws. Also, there are some SPOILERS in this fanfic especially if you don't finished or bought the game yet. I already warned you, you can turn back now. Although some believed that this scene happened in the afterlife, this story is a huge 'What if' scenario where Noctis and Luna lived happily. This is my interpretation of the Wedding Scene/Secret Scene.**

 **DISCLAIMER: FINAL FANTASY XV rightfully belonged to Square Enix.**

* * *

 **~I Do~**

* * *

The Prince of Lucis adjusted the tight collar at his neck and stared at the huge mirror in front of him, reflecting his new shaved face. A few hours from now he'll be known as the King of Lucis. Ten years have passed since then — Ten years after his father's death, the fall of Insomnia, a decade of ups and downs, the defeat of Ardyn and Niflheim, and the reborn Alliance between Tenebrae and Lucis.

His journey together with his chocobros Ignis, Prompto and Gladiolus on their way to Altissia for he and his betrothed's marriage changed him a lot not only physically and mentally but also emotionally. They only thought they would be on an adventure but never thought it would lead to a situation wherein his father would die because of a betrayal of Niflheim, up to fighting Niffs all by themselves and finding more a lot about himself. . A lot of conflicts rising here and there just strengthens the bond between the men that even the Empire can't disband.

Every time he heard her in the radio of the Regalia or when the topic was brought up by the boys, his sleepiness tends to shy away from him the same way he was always shy on people. Simply her voice on the radio was enough to wake him up faster than Ignis' alarm clock or Prompto's playful slap that even the Royal Advisor reminded himself to record her voice on his phone just to wake him up.

Their journey to Altissia would have been fun if he wasn't asleep for seventy percent of the travel time. But the fun was gone when he heard the news of his father's death and the fall of his Kingdom to the hands of Niflheim.

Since then, he vowed to take revenge and reclaim his throne.

Once he saw her at Altissia giving a formal address to the people of Eos, he knew they were destined to meet once more and he didn't take it lightly. When she called out to Leviathan, he realized she had put her trust in him and all he needed was to have faith in himself.

"Is something the matter, Noct?" Ignis walked near to him and judged his looks. He fixed his necktie which was tilted slightly to the left.

"Don't mind His Highness, Iggy. He's just nervous about kissing Lady Luna at the wedding." Gladiolus remarked.

Prompto immediately barked in, "I'll bet a thousand gil Noct won't be able to pull the kiss!"

"I'll even put on a long sleeve shirt for a week if that was to happen." The Shield challenged.

Noctis simply smiled at his friends. After all these years they never changed one single bit. They always made his days memorable and fun despite the burden he shouldered. Everytime he's with the gang, they made him forget all of the bitter memories of the past.

A scratch at the door silenced everyone in the room. Ignis excused himself and offered to open the door to talk to the visitor that the Prince will be off limits from public eye until the marriage. The gang found themselves staring at Umbra who wagged his tail, ignoring the rest of the crew and set fort to Noctis. The King leveled down and pat the dog, or rather loyal messenger of the Oracle which earned the dog a smile and dangling tongue.

"He's better at tracking us down than the Niffs did." Freckled blonde said.

"Certainly 'nose' how to find us." Ignis joked.

Noctis untied the Book that he and Luna shared where they put their messages. He opened it and read the note, touching Luna's eligible handwriting.

 _'I've dreamt of this a decade ago.'_

— _L_

He put on a smile and picked up the pen he always have in his pocket in case a letter from Luna arrived. It already became a habit of his. He wrote back and remembered their journey to Tenebrae where a girl told him that Luna was so happy when her wedding dress arrived. The thing that rang on his head was when the little girl said that Luna really loves him. And it's time to figure it out.

 _'This ain't a dream anymore.'_

— _N_

* * *

The Former Princess of Tenebrae and the named Youngest Oracle in history was in her room together with her attendant, Gentiana, who helped fixing her dress and her hair. Once finished, she stepped back and examined her looks, earning a satisfying smile at her face which never fades.

"You'll surely leave the King in awe, Lady Lunafreya."

Luna blushed faintly, "I still hoped he don't find it foolish," She stared at herself in the mirror, wearing a long, Tenebraean white gown and tried to change the subject. "This wedding will end all of it. The chaos, the war, everything."

"It does Lady Luna. Leaving politics aside, what does this marriage means to you?"

Her attendant's question lingered in her thoughts. A decade had passed yet she still can't confirm her unknown feelings about the Young King. She's been concentrating on her duties as an Oracle yet she still waited for Umbra to came back to her with Noctis' new reply every single day. "I had fulfilled my duty to deliver the ring to Noctis and stand beside him as an Oracle and bride-to-be. My prayers are now answered, my callings are done, what's left to be unhappy about this marriage?"

Her attendant put her thumb in her chin. "Not the answer I was hoping for, but a good one nonetheless."

"I know you're waiting for one. But I must admit it to the King personally after the wedding. I believe he must be the first to hear." She looked at her bedroom window and heard the door knocking before one man came inside.

His snow blonde hair was pulled backwards but his left arm was an artificially metallic. He stopped to take a look at her. "You look wonderful, Lunafreya."

"Ravus!" She said in surprise. Ravus was never one to support the King of Lucis but he was a brother when supporting Luna, even showing his concerns about Luna risking her own life for the boy and helping her with bringing the ring to Noctis despite his occupation as a General and hatred towards the Lucian.

"I'm not gonna miss my sister's wedding. I'm no longer a General to Niflheim." He looked at her solemnly. "From now on I'm your brother and the Prince of Tenebrae."

"Thank you Ravus."

"Let's go. I'll take a ride with you."

* * *

"I guess I'll hurry to the citadel now Noct!" Prompto shouted as he began to run while looking back at the remaining men waving their hands. Noctis actually appointed him as the royal couple's official photographer which made the blond fellow more hype than the Prince.

"He's more excited than you do." Gladio pointed out. "Might be because you're nervous?"

"Fear not, Highness. I'm sure Lady Lunafreya is just the same. So far, let's just prepare for the task at hand." The Royal Advisor said.

Noctis sat down. He wasn't nervous, in fact he really was also waiting for this moment, but countless thoughts enraged him. What if his father was here to see this? All he wanted to do was to gain his father's attention, yearning for fatherly love after losing his mother. He still remembered the time he got that soccer ball from the King but all he wanted to do with it was to play with him but never came. Now that he's gone, he'll make sure not to do the same mistakes to his future children.

"I'll make Dad proud this time." Noctis said in his deep thirty year old husky voice.

"He's always proud of you, Noct. Since the very beginning." Gladio pat his friend's back and pulled him in a side hug.

The Shield's hands were ready to mess the Prince's hair like he used to but was stopped when he realized it's fixed for formality of the wedding. "Not the hair Gladio." He warned.

"Almost forgot." He scratched the back of his head. Meanwhile his hair was tied in a ponytail while Ignis' was its usual style but some stands were pulled down. Prompto who left earlier for being the official photographer of the wedding was dressed formally in traditional Lucian Black suit with a camera in hand, his hair was fixed as usual and newly shaved his face clearly to impress the mechanic girl he had a crush on for 10 years but still couldn't manage to sweettalk the lady, Cindy.

"You ready for the wedding, Noct?" Ignis asked

Noctis released a huge sigh, no idea whether of relief or of nervousness. "Can't keep the Queen waiting."

* * *

She kept on fiddling the end of the envelope where the message of the former King of Lucis' message lies. King Regis' death brought a mental breakdown for everyone who adores the Kingdom and its King and those who believes in peace. Gentiana noticed this and held her hand to give her a light squeeze of reassurance.

Ravus saw this from the corner of his eyes but his gaze shifted as they enter Insomnia which was surprisingly at almost full repair thanks to the neighboring Kingdom who helped in restoring back the old Lucis but marks of the war left by history were still noticeable.

The trip to the Castle was fast and peaceful as they passed by different landmarks of the newly repaired kingdom. As the car was nearing the citadel, thick clouds of people formed were there was a huge screen for them to see the wedding in big screen. They chanted more when Ravus and Gentiana stepped out of the car and waved to the citizens. Luna was left inside and decided to open the envelope to read the note to herself. Her hands traced every letter of the note, trying to imagine King Regis coming up with this message as he predicted everything.

Tears threatened to roll down her cheeks but she blinked them. No one wants to have sore eyes because of crying before their wedding.

She regained her composure and rubbed the tears out of the way. "Thank you, King Regis." She murmured.

Once her figure came out of the car, she received cheers and chants from the crowds, pleased with the upcoming wedding that they waited for a decade. She walked up the stairs of the citadel and was assisted by Gentiana. She opened the huge doors to the castle, walking to the empty hallways with only the sound of her heels clanking the floor up to the King's throne room and was greeted by the well decorated throne room with bouquets of flowers, sylleblossoms on the floor and various people she knew politically followed by a gentle music as this time, it was Ravus who walked her, following the red carpet placed on the floor. She stared forward and saw Noctis in his formal Lucian dress, looking attractive as ever in her eyes, increasing her affection for him after all this years.

Noctis smiled genuinely to her and nodded to Ravus as soon as the Prince of Tenebrae gave the King of Lucis the permission to walk with Luna up to the throne. Noctis offered his arm to her and together they walked. Just by being beside him for this wedding and for the rest of their life made her remember the past King's message.

 _Dearest Luna,_

 _You did well to deliver the ring to Noctis._

They walked up the stairs and there was a huge poster of the young King with his name on it. 'Noctis Lucis Caelum CXIV'. They walked on another pair of stairs on both sides and was separated.

 _Wayward though my son may indeed be... He has made me proud. May you two know happiness._

* * *

The moment he saw her walking in that long white dress, gliding across the floor, he knew that she was the one. She literally looked like an angel in that dress — realizing how sexy her bare shoulders and how it was good enough to kiss. Oh goddess Etro! Is he even in heaven?

He remembered inviting Ravus, who was surprisingly walking her to him. He smiled to himself as the Prince of Tenebrae who once held a grudge against him now supported his bride and his marriage. When her purple-blue eyes met his cerulean blues, he couldn't stop himself from smiling which earned Luna a small smile. This ten years surely changed him a lot, giving him more confidence and bravery althroughout.

He gave Ravus a small nod of appreciation who nodded back and Luna stepped up. Thanks to Ignis' practice sessions in formality, he learned to offer his arm for his beloved bride. Got to thank Specs!

They continued to walk, arm in arm with the sounds of the soothing music and falling flower petals. He soon let go of her arms for her to walk on the left side of the stairs while he went for the right. Although some of these were choreographed individually, hints of nervousness were present like the sweating of his calloused hands which was luckily hidden in his white gloves. After all, this marriage was to be viewed internationally.

Once he sat on the throne on top, he felt the familiar presence of his father who once sat on this chair. He'll make him proud this time. He breathe in deeply and picked up a photograph at the armrest of the chair which he asked from Prompto and handed it to Luna who merely sat inches away from him at another throne chair beside his, an elbow leaning to his armrest with a smile painted on her face as she stared at the picture wherein it shows everyone who helped him along the way so that he can meet her at Altissia.

She familiarized herself with the faces that helped her groom to meet her at Altissia, because without them, Noctis wouldn't be there safe and sound, they wouldn't be able to defeat Leviathan together.

"I guess we don't get to say our 'I Do' s' this time, don't we?" Noctis asked.

"I fear not, Highness." Luna chuckled.

Noctis shifted his gaze, trying to focus anywhere but her or else he'll melt. "You're right."

Luna hesitated for a moment and muster the courage like she always does. She's an Oracle, she does not fear death and this simple confession won't held her back. "Although there's one 'I do' I can say."

Noctis sat straight in confusion. "Do tell."

"If you're going to ask if I love you..." In that moment, Noctis' heart skipped a beat. "I do."

He removed his gloved-covered hand while she was staring at the photograph. Once Luna set the photograph down, their eyes seems stared at each other, as if seeing through the souls of one another and Noctis made the first move. Not a bold one. His gentle fingers slid across her soft, creamy cheeks while Luna melts into his warmth touch as Noctis leaned forward slowly, and Luna put both hands on his cheeks, closing her eyes and tilting her head as their lips slowly meets, like how the sun met the moon to form an eclipse. Her soft lips connected to his, a kiss that would seal a pact between two nations. As soon as they kissed, every sound suspended in the thin air. Both of their minds blocked the sound of the crowds cheering, the whistle of Prompto, the lights of his Camera, the standing of his pals, nothing to hear and see but both of their hearts beating as one.

The kiss lasted for a while as he tasted her lipstick, hers tasting his forming a deep and passionate kiss. As they parted only did they hear the crowds but both Royalties kept their eyes locked on each other, no one leaving the other's. Noctis earned a charming smile while Luna had a small blush painted on her cheeks.

"Never knew you were a great kisser." Noctis grinned.

"You'll learn more in the future, Highness." She gave him a teasing smile.

"Then that kiss would count as an 'I do' love you as well." He grinned.

Poor Prompto and Gladio for losing a bet...

 **A/N: Love it? No? Too cliché? OOC? Let me hear it in the Reviews and click the Follow/Favorite. © to WLOP for the Photo of this story. Just got it from YouTube. I know the title is supposed to be "I do" but where the heck is it in the wedding?! The answer to that is I just placed it as the title since it gives a wedding vibe and it wasn't included in the wedding scene. OOOH THE IRONY!**

 **Have a pleasant day!**


End file.
